


Hallelujah

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, True Love, Voodo, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are the daughter of Bobby Singer, ever since his death you had been hunting and traveling with your dear friends the Winchesters. While on the case you happen to obtain a small bottle of potion that is suppose to help you find the answer to all your questions. Even the ones that you thought would never be answered.





	1. Fate takes a hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is based on the Song Hallelujah. I have no rights to the song what so ever. Also as only you the reader can actually end the story the way you want to, the final chapter will be some what of a cliff holder.

You lean against the Impala in down town New Orleans, Your arms are crossed over your Chest, and the look on your face is a cross between annoyance and boredom. A tall man walks past you and looks you up and down, then smiles. Your wearing your form fitting jeans , a ( your favorite band) t-shirt from one of their world tours, and your black boots. You glance up and make eye contact, you stand there looking at each other. Him intrigued, and you amused. When out the corner of your eye you see Dean and Sam Winchester coming toward you.

" Hey." you say sweetly. " He's cute" you think. " Not exactly my type, but still kinda sexy." 

" Hey your self." he says stepping closer.

" Keep moving." Dean's authoritative voice rings out from behind the guy. He turns and looks at Dean as if trying to decide if he could take him or not. The Angry look on both of the Winchester brother's faces lets him know he'd be smart not to try. He turns and looks at you. You give a small shrug as to say to bad.

"Your not worth it." he says giving you a look of discuss.

"Jerk!" you snap. Sam took a step to go after him.

" Forget it Sam, he's an asshole." you say placing a hand on his arm to stop him.

" What the hell were you thinking?" Dean asks angrily.

" I was bored, so sue me." You say matter of fact like. The three of you had finished up a case and were about to head home to the bunker.

"Hello." someone next to you says

"C... cass." you manage to say. It's funny how just being in his presence sent chills down your spine.

"y/n. You look nice today." he says Cass said.

" What this old thing? I only wear it when I don't care how I look." you reply. Something you and Cass often said to each other after you had conveinced him to watch the classic movie It's a wonderful life with you.

" Cass?" Sam asks

"We found it." he tells all of you.

" Where?" you all three ask.

" Actually a little shop nearby, Called Madam Doray, we believe she has the exact spell were looking for." He tells you

" ok, so go get it." Dean says

" We can't, it's embedded with an anti demon and angel spell. Neither I nor Crowley could get near it." he says

" And believe me we tried." Crowley said appearing on the other side of you. 

" Wow a demon, angel sandwich." You think to yourself.

" Why don't you get Mama to get it?" you say to Crowley.

" Leave my Mother out of this" he says annoyed

"I just figured your such a mama's boy." you say.

" I am not a mama's boy." he growls

" Could have fooled me." you tease

"Enough, geeze you two bicker like an old married couple." Dean says

" No we don't" you and Crowley say at the same time.

"Ok so here's what were gonna do. Y/n your going to go into the store and distract the store woman.

"While she's doing that Crowley, and Cass you take us to where the spell is. When were done I'll wave to you in the Window. Ok?" Dean says.

" I love when he takes charge, don't you?" You say to Crowley sarcastically.

" you know it darling." he chimes.

Before heading into the store you look at Sam.

" Be careful." he says.

" Of course." you say. You look at Dean and a bit of worry flashes through you. He sees you looking at him.

"Hey in and out, what could happen?" he asks

" Right." you say. You can feel all four of them looking at you and you stand a little straighter. There was small bell attached to the door that rang when you opened it. The store is small with just a few shelves here and there. Several Jars filled with what looked like some kind of herb. Some kind of Mask with the figure of a snake crawling through the eye hung above the main counter.

" I've been waiting for you." A woman said as she stepped through the back doorway.

" excuse me?" you ask her. The woman was in her 40's thin with black hair that hung down the middle of her back, her piercing green eyes seemed to stare right through you.

" your looking for something to show you your heart's desire, correct?" she says.

" I'm not sure what your talking about." you say. The woman sashay's behind the main counter.

"Sleep doesn't come easy to you my dear." she says

" No actually it doesn't" you admit.

" I can tell. That is why your heart can not make up it's mind." she tells you.

" You don't say?" you ask watching her.

"Sleep is when all our hopes and wants reveal them selves, for it is when we are most acceptant of things around us. Your heart is confused. Your mind needs sleep, to help you see the truth." she tells you. 

She reaches under the counter and pulls out a small brown bottle, and hands it too you. It is cool to touch as if it had just come out of a refrigerator. You glance at it to see there s another language written across the front of it.

" What's it called?" you ask.

" Hallelujah. Because you will praise it afterwards." she says.

Someone knocks on the window, you turn to see Dean and hold up a finger.

" How much?" you ask the woman.

" twenty dollars." she tells you. You shove your hand into your pocket and fish out a twenty, you toss the bill onto the counter and head out, concealing the bottle in your hand.


	2. Desire.

You and the guys all huddled around the box that you hoped concealed the spell you were looking for that would finally bind Lucifer for ever.

"Any luck?" you ask Sam as he pours over his lap top. He looks up at you and shakes his head.

" No, There is no record ever of this language." he says stumped.

" What is it from Mars or something?" you tease. 

" Actually the language used on Mars was more like what you would call short hand." Casstiel says.

"Wait, so there was life on Mars?" You ask. He smiles at you amused, and you feel yourself redden just a bit.

"excuse me, I'll be back." he says and then he was gone.

"Hey, I think I've seen this before." Dean says finally. He got up and headed for the library, Sam on his heels. You stand there in awkward silence looking at Crowley.

" I wonder." he says and then with a snap of his fingers he was gone. You stare down at the locked box. 

" It can't be that complicated. We have to be over thinking it." you say. You take the bottle out of your pocket and look at.

" What you desire most." the womans words come back to you. 

"Well what the heck." you think as you break the seal and down the small bottle. Almost as soon at the liquid touches your throat you feel light headed, You wished you been on your bed when you took it, but somehow before the wold went dark you managed to climb onto the long dinning table and lay down.

 

Dean and Sam returned with a book in hand.

" I remembered seeing this in that book of Charlie's one time, I just thought it was one of her weird fanfic, but I swear it's the same thing." he was saying. He stopped when he saw y/n stretched out on the table.

"y/n, get up." he said, with amusement. But when you didn't move a panic struck.

"Y/n?" Sam said, fear in the pit of his stomach. He gave you a soft shake. Your arm moved, and the bottle fell out of your hand onto the floor. Dean bent down and picked it up. He and Sam looked down at the empty brown bottle with the strange writing on it. They both looked at each other but just for a second.

"Y/n! Wake up!!" Dean yelled shaking you. Sam checked for a pulse and sighed abit when he found one.

"She's alive." he says.

" Then why wont she wake up?" Dean asks.

You.....

You followed the sound of pans banging and humming coming from the kitchen.

"Dad?" you say when you see your father Bobby Singer cooking pancakes. Even though the sight of your dead father should have sent warning signs at you, it didn't. He often came to visit you in your sleep.

" Hey, sleepy head. You hungry?" he asks as he set pancakes in front of you on the small bunker table, the smell of the food makes your stomach grumble.

" I've missed your pancakes." you tell him as you sit.

" Well then eat up." he replies smiling at you.

" So what brings you to see your old man?" he asks as you take a bite, a sigh escapes your lips as the warm food hits your taste buds.

" I need some advice, see there's this spell, but it's locked in this box and we can't seem to get into it." you say taking another bite. 

"Really? I could swear...." He says.

" What pops?" you ask looking at him.

" Nothing I just don't think that's what you really want to know. Aren't you more curious about......." he says letting his words drop.

" Oh I gave up on that a long time ago." you tell him.

"I don't think you have." he says.

"It's to complicated, even if I was sure, I mean completely sure, he wouldn't be." you say finally.

"You have to decide what you want first then the rest will all fall in place." he says. 

" I guess your right, but How do I know what's right?" you ask.

" I think you already know." he tells you. 

" Are you ready?" someone says. you turn to see Charlie standing in the Kitchen.

" To go where?" you ask.

" Why shopping silly." she tells you smiling.

"I can't go shopping, I have to much to do." you reply.

" Go on.. go shopping. IT will help you clear your mind." Bobby says. With a sigh you get up and kiss his cheek. 

" You'll always be my number one daddy." you say 

"I know, love ya kid." he says.

" Love you too. Ok let's go shopping." you say leaving with Charlie.

 

Dean.... Placed the floor while Sammy did his best to figure out what it was that you had taken.

"Damn it!" Sammy yelled causing Dean to jump. He had never seen him this unhinged, usually he was the level headed one.

"Sam?" he says.

"I'm ok." he says taking a deep breath and starting again.

" Castiel!!!!!" Dean yelled for the 10th time. Finally there was a flutter of air and Cass stood next to him. He looked at the Winchesters but froze when he saw you laying on the table.

" Help her Cass, wake her up... please." Dean begged his voice cracking a bit. Slowly Cass approached you. 

Cass.

When i saw you laying there, my first thought was how peaceful you looked. Almost Angelic if you pardon the words. 

"Help her Cass, Wake her up....please." he said. I felt his pain, you were so important to them... to me. Slowly I approached you, I pressed my fingers to your head and willed you to wake up. But nothing happened. For the first time ever I felt sick, way down in side me, and then the sickness was replaced by rage, and then sadness.

" I can't." I tell my friends. We all stare at you as if we were looking at a piece of art that we each saw differently, but just couldn't explain what it was.

You.

" Where are we?" You ask Charlie. Before she could say a man in a suit approached you. It took you a minute but you reconized him as the man who you had flirted with in New Orleans.

"Well how may I help you ladies?" he asks friendly.

" My friend here needs.... Well, she needs something." Charlie answers him The man looks at you a moment and then smiles.

" I see, well maybe this is what you are looking for." He says pointing to his left. As he does a single light appears, under it was Sam Winchester. He's sitting at a table his lap top open.


	3. I am Sam Winchester

" This is one of our popular models." the Salesman says. 

You approach Sam, he's still as a statue and yo wave your hand in front of his face.

" Does he move?" you ask

"You have to touch him." he tells you as if you should have known that already.

You reach out and touch his hand. Instatnly he looks up at you.

" Hi." you say.

"Hi yourself, I'm Sam Winchester." he says smiling. You can't help but smile back, those damn dimples..

" What are you doing Sam?" you ask him.

" It's not important, now that your here." he says playfully puling you onto his lap.

"Tell me about yourself Sam." you say brushing his brown bangs to the side.

" Well I was born May 2nd that makes me a....." He starts

" No, I mean, what can you offer me?" you interupt.

"Well I can offer you companionship, understanding. I'm not afraid to show my emotions, or Love for you. I would never leave you alone, even on your worst day." he says his says locking his deep eyes into yours.

"You wouldn't would you?" you say.

" Never.I'd love you with every breath I took." He pulled your lips to his. The kiss was intense, more than you had expected.As if he hungered for you, needed you.

The Sales man cleared his throat and reluctantly you pulled away. you smile and climb off of his lap.

" Thank you Sam." you say, He looked at you and smiled deeply, he then went back to typing on his computer. The light faded and you made your way back toward Charlie.

" So what do ya think?" She asks

"I like him." you tell her smiling dreamily.

"Well may I show you another model?" the Salesman suggest. " After all no need to be hasty." 

" Sure why not." you say following to the other side of the room. 

Again a light appeared but this time under it was Dean, leaning against Baby, a beer in his hand.

" Well Go try him on." Charlie says with a jab to the elbow. You chuckle and head to see him


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel held the little brown bottle in his hand.

"Can you read it?" Sam asks.

" I can read every language, of every species on Earth." Cas replied. Dean looked at him as if he lost is mind.

" So??????" he says

" It says it's called Hallelujah. The label says, that one spoonful will help you see things clearly." Cass tells them. The three men turn to look at y/n laying on the table.

" A spoon full? She took the whole damn bottle." Dean says.

" She probably didn't realize what it said, I assume she doesn't know how to read Tibetan?" Cass said.

" Obviously." Dean said sarcastically.

"She Had to have picked it up in New Orleans, More than likely from that Madam Doray." Sam says, " Cass do you think you could go back, talk to her? See if there is an antidote or something?" 

"Better yet, Bring the bitch back here, and we'll ask her our selves." Dean hissed. In a blink of an eye Cass was Gone. Dean carefully scooped y/n up into his arms and carried her to her room. He couldn't stand to see her stretched out on the table like a center piece. Plus he had hoped that by moving her she would wake up.He softly laid her on her bed, and pulled the blanket up around her.

"y/n why in the hell would you do this?" he asked, when she didn't answer he turned and left her alone. When he returned Cass was there standing in the exact spot he had just left.

" Where is she?" Dean asked him.

" IT's gone, the whole store is empty." Cass says sadly.

"What? How?" Dean wanted to know. 

" IT was probably a front. My guess is this box, is empty, and the whole thing was put in place because, who ever she is, wanted to send a message to y/n." Cass says sadly.

"But Why?" Sam asks. 

" And how do we wake her up from what ever this is?" Dean asked. Castiel starred at them He wished he had an answer, but God knows he's as lost as they were.


	5. The Name's Dean.

You reach out and touch Dean's shoulder, instantly he turns, smiles and hands you a beer, You take the bottle and he looks up into the night sky.

"Look at them stars." he says taking a sip. You lean against Baby next to him.

" Beautiful." you say

" You know if Sammy was here I bet he could tell you the name of every star up there." he says. You smile for the love he has for his brother.

" I bet he could." you reply. He looks back at you, his eyes sparkling.

"The name's Dean, by the way." he says

"Y/n" you reply. Sipping the beer.

"Dean, are you the settling down type?" you ask.

" I don't know. Are you?" he replied. You sigh a bit.

" Good question." you say. He laughs.

" You know if the right woman was to come along, sure I'd make a go of it." he tells you. Draping his arm around your shoulder.

"But no guarantees?" you say. Dean shrug's 

" There's no guarantees in anything we do." he says

I suppose your right." you tell him smiling.

"But I can tell you what I give you." he says.

" And what's that?" you ask

" A good time." he replies, you smile and he lifts you up so that you are sitting on the hood of his car.

" As well as strong arms to hold you when you are scared. someone who knows enough to watch when you explode,but is smart enough to pick up the pieces after the storm. I can't promise you everyday will be a good day, but I can promise you, That I would die to keep you safe. You will never spend a single night alone. I can give you my heart y/n, and I can guarantee that is not something I just give to anyone." he says. He reaches out and presses his lips to yours You had expected the kiss to be explosive,and rough, but it was different it was soft and gentle. There was tenderness in his kiss. As if he was handling a piece of Chrystal that could break at any moment. When he pulled away, he turned and leaned against the car again beer in hand.

"yep, sure is a beautiful night." he said again. You sit there watching him. 

"y/n come here." Charlie calls, quietly you slide off of the car and go to join her. you glance over your shoulder one last time and smile.

" Hey check that one out." Charlie says. You turn to see Cass, standing still with large black wings.

" Interesting." you say as the two of you approach him.


	6. Our Last Hope

Castiel stepped through the Door way of y/n room. She laid there as if in peaceful slumber. There was no rapid eye movement, no sign that where ever she was, was a bad place. He stepped up to her bed and touched her. He tried to will her awake again, but what ever this vodoo was he could not break past it. 

" You look nice today." he told her. But she didn't say anything back, not that he had expected her to. A part of him had wished she had died. Then at least he would know that she was ok. But here he had no way of knowing what was going on, no way to know if she was in danger, or even if she could hear them or what was going on. 

" I don't know how to help you, but were working on it, I promise you y/n." he says out loud. Sam walks into the room.

" I don't think she's hurting." he says " at least I hope not." Cas gives a nod.

" What is it about her that we all find so........" his voice drifted not sure how to finish his sentence.

"I don't know, I guess she just brings out the best in us, Even Crowley, if that's possible." Sam tells him.

"But all they do is fight." Cass says.

"I know alot of people who care for one another and all they do is fight. it's called family." Sam tells him. 

"I suppose your right." Cass agrees. " I feel like I have let her down." 

"I think we all feel that way." Sam tells him.

 

Dean downed another beer, his heart ached and his anger rose. 

" Bad news." Crowley's voice caused him to jump 

"What?" Dean growled.

"That box, it's nothing." Crowley tells him

"No shit." Dean hissed.

"So you've already figured that out. The thing I don't get is why someone would take the time to protect an empty box." Crowley says looking at the carving on the wood he noticed the empty bottle and picked it up.

" What is Hallelujah?" he asked

"It's like a sleeping potion, we think. Y/n got it at that shop in New Orleans." Dean told him.

" Why on Earth would she need a sleeping potion?" Crowley asked

"I don't know. I'd ask her, but she took it, and now she's out.... And we can't wake her up." he said 

" What?" Crowley asks Anger hit crowley down in the pit of his stomach. 

"Where is she?" he asks

" In her room." Dean said. No sooner were the words out of his lips than he was gone. Crowley reappeared in y/n's room 

" Leave us." Crowley hissed. Sam thought about arguing with him but decided not to.

" Come on Cass." he said. Once alone Crowley stood at y/n's bed.

"Wake." he ordered snapping his fingers. But when she didn't wake he got closer and looked down at her.

" She wouldn't....' he said and then he was gone.

 

Rowena poured a cup of tea.

" Hello mother." Crowley said, she hesitated for a second then turned to face her son.

" Hello Fergus, how lovely for you to drop in." she said with a smile. He looked at her anger deep in his eyes.

" We need to talk." he hissed


	7. Forbidden Fruit.

" Interesting" you said looking at him.

" No.No.no. This one is off limits." the Sales man said.

" Why?" you ask.

" Because it is forbidden." he tells you.

" You don't say?" you asks looking at Castiel in amazement 

" Hey can I talk to you a second?" Charlie asked pulling the sales man away. 

Curious you walk up the three stairs to his platform and touched the sleeve of his trench coat. He looked down at you and his eyes sparkled.

"Hello, you look nice today." he says

" What this old thing? I only wear it when I don't care how I look." you reply.

" Tell me Cas, Why are you off limits?" you ask him

" Because it is written." he says

"Really?" you aks

" I wouldn't lie to you." he insists.

" I didn't say you would. Tell me Cass if it wasn't forbidden what could you offer me?" you ask.

"I would keep you safe, no harm would ever come to you, mentally or physically. I would give you the world, and you would want for nothing. Ever. My heart would beat for you and only you. And I could show you a thing or two from the Pizza man." he finished with a wink. You feel your face go flush a bit. 

"But most of all, I would treat you with the respect that god intended you to have." he says. then he bends down and kisses you. A warmth fills your body and a small moan escapes your lips just before he pulls away and goes still. you back away and touch your lips, feeling small electric pulses through out them.

" Ok so back to what I was about to say." the Sales man says as he and Charlie return to you. " We have one more model available, but it comes with many warning labels." he tells you.

" Such as?" you ask

" To many to mention, but the main one being, you just might lose your soul." he says


	8. Power and More

The light shone one more time, beneath it was The King of Hell himself sitting on his magnificent throne.

"He would never hurt me." you say as you approach him.

" How do you know?" Charlie asks 

" I just do."you reply as you straddle his lap. Crowley's eyes lit up with life and he gave off a grin that was both eerie and loving.

"Hell darling." he said. 

" Hi." you replied playfully. A man in a dark suit stepped into the light.

" Sir, we need your signature." he said. Crowley gave you a look that clearly said work calls. You sigh and climb off of him. Crowley stood and you took his spot on his throne, he looked at you amused and you shrugged. You liked the feel of sitting there it was a sensation of respect that everyone seemed to want. Crowley turned and signed the paper then waved then man off. You rose and approached him. 

"Now where were we?" he asked

" Crowley, if I were to Choose what could you do for me?" you ask looking into his brown eyes.

"If you chose me?" he asked and you shrug. Crowley smiled

"My dear I could give you power, all this and more would be at your finger tips." he says

" What about your mama?" you tease.

" Not this again." he growls

" She doesn't like me, you know that." you remind him.

" I don't care if she likes you or not." he says. You love how the angrier he gets the thicker his accent is, and you smile deeper.

" So you would denounce your mother for me?" you ask

" I would do anything you ask, you know that. My heart would beat for your happiness, my pet." he tells you.

"Really?" you asks suspicously

"Of Course, Hell help anyone who goes against my queen." He tells you. He then grabbed you by the waist and pulled you to him. You placed your hand around his head, pulling his lips to yours. His kiss was sweet, like Strawberries and Mango's and you want to take every part of him in. Finally you pull away and look deep in to his eyes.

"I really do have work to do my dear." he says regretfully.

"I'll leave you to it then." you say and walk away as the light dims.

 

" Well?" Charlie asks

" I think I know, If I could just be sure." You say.

"I believe I may have just the thing." The sales man tells you.


	9. Rowena Says

"What did you do mother?" Crowley asked 

" I don't know what your talking about." She says. He tosses the bottle at her. She catches it and looks at it.

" Oh that." she says, setting it down on the near by counter.

"Yes that... You sold this potion to y/n, admit it." he hissed.

" And what if I did?" she asks

"Why would you?.... I don't care why you did it, tell us how to wake her up." he insists.

"And why would I do that?" she says sounding bored 

"Because if you don't I swear I will snap your neck." he tells her.

" Now is that any way to talk to your own mother?" she asks sounding hurt.

"The antidote mother..." he growled.

"It'll wear off, a teaspoon of this stuff only last a month at the most." she says with a sneer.

"She drank the whole bloody bottle." He tells her angrily 

Rowena looked at him wide eyed.

"Why would the wit do that?" she asked amused.

" Maybe because the bottle was in Tibet." he growled.

"I swear, she's dumber than those Winchesters" Rowena said sipping her tea.

"Mother, I am losing my patience." Crowley says.

"Fine I'll tell you, but I don't think you'll like the answer." she replied.

 

Crowley reappeared in the bunker. Dean, Sam, and Cass all three look up at him expectantly.

"This has my mother written all over it." He tells them.

" What? Rowena? Why?" Sam asks

"Since when dose my mother need a reason to do anything?" Crowley Replies with a sigh.

" I'll kill the Bitch." Dean hissed. Crowley just looked at him as if amused.

" Did she say how to help y/n?" Cass asks.

" Yeah well, apparentlly one teaspoon would put her out for a month, but since she took the whole bottle...." Crowley started.

"Out with it!" Dean snapped.

"It takes the kiss of her true love to wake her." Crowley tells them.

"Wait like that fairy tale.... What was it?" Dean asks looking at Sam.

" Sleeping beauty?" Sam says 

"Wait.. so we have to find y/n's true love? And get him to kiss her?" Dean says.

"We don't have to find him. He's here." Crowley tells them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is really cheesy, but it's important.


	10. The Dance

The Room had changed to a large ball room, and a small Orchestra. You find yourself in a beautiful (fav color) silk ball gown, with long white gloves, and matching shoes.

" You look Beautiful." Charlie says.

" I don't understand, what's going on?" You ask.

"It's simple. Just let your heart lead you." the Sales man says. The Orchestra begins to play, and bobby steps up to you, he has his hair slicked back and he is wearing a handsome black tux. He reaches his hand out to you.

"May I be the first to dance?" He asks. You gave a nod, afraid that if you spoke you might cry. The music starts as your father begins to twirl you around the room, like when you were a little girl.

" I heard there was a secret chord, that David played and it pleaed the Lord. But you don't really care for music do you? Well it Goes like this the fouth the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift. The baffled King composing Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Halleluuuujah."

As the final word ends your father backs off and Sam stepped in, he was also dressed in a simple tux. He smiles as you take his hand and start to Dance. 

" Your Faith was strong but you needed proof. You saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty and the moonlight over threw you. She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, and she cut your hair and from your lips she drew a Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Halleluuuuujah."

Sam gave a small bow, backed away and Dean looking sweet in his tux, takes your hand.

" Baby i've been here before. I know this room, I walked this floor, I use to live alone before I knew you. I've seen your flag on the Marble Arch, Love is not a victory march. It's a cold, and it's a broken Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Halleluuuujah." 

Dean kisses your hand and you smile as Castiel again in a simple black tux. He looked different and yet, amazing.

"There was a time you let me know, what's real and going on below, but now you never show it to me do you? Remember when I moved in you? The Holy dark was moving too, and every breath we drew was Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah Halleluuuujah." 

Cass disappeared and was replaced by Crowley. His tux was just as elegant as the other three.

"Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love, was how to shoot at someone who out drew you. It's not a cry you can hear at night, and it's not someone who has seen the light. It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Halleluuuujah." 

As the music slows to an end, you stand in the middle of the room in more emotion than you had ever been exposed to.

" So?" Charlie asks.

 

You felt his touch before his lips even pressed to yours. Slowly your eyes fluttered opened, when you saw him starring deep into your eyes with worry, a smile spread across your face.

"I always knew it was you." you say as he smiles and kisses you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok So some may think this to be a bit of a Cliff hanger ending, but truth is, everyone has there own <3 intrest so you as the reader you get to pick the ending, For instant My personally ending would be Dean, followed by Crowley the second time I read it. lol


End file.
